


...To Taste Orion's Belt

by parmi_les_cadavres



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: "Kid", "You'll Cum When I Say", Bayou, Creampie, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mean, Older man, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Southern Gothic, Stargazing, Ya Like Constellations, blowjob, cocky bastard, mdom, optional southern accent, outdoors, really possessive, valentines day, younger woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parmi_les_cadavres/pseuds/parmi_les_cadavres
Summary: You’ve always loved the stars and finally found someone who loved them just as much as you do. You can’t think of a better way to spend your Valentine’s Day than doing the activity you and your man mutually enjoy. You expect a night full of dry wit and humor from your man, a few beers and a permanent smile from said antics -- but what you don’t anticipate is the game he has in store for you.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection





	...To Taste Orion's Belt

PERFORMANCE/SCENE NOTES/AUTHOR’S NOTES: 

\- As a performer, feel free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the original idea is still there. There are stage directions I have added, but you are not to be beholden to those directions and can use them at your discretion, should you choose. 

\- This content contains fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way. 

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, S * rin, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless explicit/individual permissions have been granted by the author. 

\- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post, as I will not see what you’ve posted if you tag me in just the post itself. I look forward to hearing your fills, so please tag me at u/parmi-les-cadavres –

[M4F] …To Taste Orion’s Belt [Script Offer] [Valentine’s Day] [Stargazing] [Ya Like Constellations?] [Southern Gothic] [Older Man / Younger Woman] [Bayou] [Mdom] [Mean] [“Kid”] [Cocky Bastard] [Blowjob] [“You’ll Cum When I Say”] [Rough Sex] [Outdoors] [Hair Pulling] [Really Possessive] [Creampie] [Optional Southern Accent]

***stage directions, these can be completely ignored or utilized at will to enhance your performance***

<emphasis>

[sound effects]

///

SCRIPT:

[outdoors noises; specifically nighttime outdoors noises; optional; soft, twinkling music in the background that is playing from the car, so perhaps faded, even?]

***it’s hot down in the bayou, and you’re in the middle of nowhere, so any of those outdoors noises that really set the mood that you are all alone and it’s just you, the listener, and the stars***

You’re getting better at this.

[sounds of settling down onto the ground, a soft grunt emitting from you that filters into a laugh as the listener answers you]

Not a dig, you’re legitimately gettin’ better. Remember when you couldn’t figure out how to hone the telescope?

[pause, then another laugh]

Just take the compliment, smartass.

What’s it been? Eight months since I met you, seven since we started dating?

I still remember sitting next to you at that packed planetarium exhibit, your eyes alight with such childish wonder…

I almost didn’t know whether to call you cute or annoying when you talked my ear off about constellations… but the former won out, I asked you on a date, and somehow, you’re still putting up with my sarcastic self all these months later.

…Yeah, yeah, me being nice is “weird”, I know.

But, it’s Valentine’s Day, so even I have to concede my own asshole status for <at least> a couple of hours.

[pause]

Well, you said you’d never had a chance to do this….

[another soft laugh as the listener answers]

Hey, I listen – clearly. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself though.

[sounds of beer being swished and then swallowed down, sniffing softly as you begin speaking again]

Besides, I had something I wanted to show ya, and it only happens on this night, at this hour, every two years.

…Turn the scope about 90 degrees south, would you?

….That’s right, a little more… yep, you got it, kid.

Now, another 45 degrees to the east…

[pause]

Yep, perfect. 

Now, fix your pretty little eye on the peephole and tell me what you see.

***you can pause here to let the listener “look around”, taking a swig of your beer if you like, humming along to any optional music that is playing, anything that sets the atmosphere***

That’s right, kid -- Orion’s Belt.

Mhm, that great and boastful hunter that is near impossible to see fully, unless you know exactly where to follow his trail.

He’s <exceptionally> bright tonight, and it’s a good thing too…

If you follow his belt down…

[pause]

Yep, that’s right.

Sirius.

Brightest star in the night sky.

See? Told ya you were getting much better.

Seeing Sirius so bright can only mean two things, kid.

Go on. 

Tell me what they are, when ya find ‘em...

[sound of another swig on your beer, before a soft laughs falls from your lips]

Good eye, there.

Canis Minor… and Canis Major.

Orion’s elusive hunting dogs.

Your <favorites>.

[another pause at the sound of clothes rustling, a soft “oomph!” omitting from you at the sudden onslaught of a hug from the listener]

Hey!

Gods, kid… 

If I knew you’d be this worked up, or this free with your affections, I might’ve done this a long time ago…

[another laugh as the listener smacks at your arm]

Hey, hey!

Come here, little terror.

[sounds of you pulling the listener close, the beginnings of a slow and languid kiss]

***this can go on for at least a full minute as you explore the listener, and you are free to improv soft, and sweet nothings to them as you enjoy rare moment of affection between the two of you***

You’re always so sweet for me.

Even when you’re fightin’ me, you always taste as sweet as honey.

Got you all to myself out here…

[pause, a smile lacing your ‘tone’ as you press another kiss to the listeners temple]

Mhm.

Just like it should <always> be.

[sounds of rustling again as the listener gets comfortable in your lap, soft kisses being pressed along their flesh as you speak in low tones to them]

You’re <mine>, ain’t that right, kid?

Been mine since you gave me that million watt smile because of that light show…

…mine since that day I found out just how much a girl like you can take.

[another pause, and the sound of rustling as you tilt the listeners head back, still speaking in that low tone]

Yeah, you play a tough game –

Only the Gods above know how much I enjoy our banter back and forth…

But, we both know that when it comes down to it…

When we have moments like this…

You, at my mercy; that almost tangible feeling of you anticipating my every move when I have hold of you…

[pause]

You didn’t think that bringing you out here was just me being nice, was it?

…Nah, I didn’t think so.

You love it when I’m kind…. But, just when it’s the brand that only <I> can give you, huh kid?

[soft chuckle]

My brand of cruelty is the form of kindness you need, ain’t it?

Now, the way I see it, you already have a good idea how this night is gonna end…

You probably already had an idea earlier, right after dinner when I loaded you and all of the stuff in the car.

And now, by the light of the Sirius star, I’m gonna give you the ending to the night that you <need>.

[one last gentle kiss to the listeners cheek]

***here, your demeanor changes from the sarcasm/sharp sort of speaking that has happened, and now, your voice is hard, almost unrelenting. You’re in charge of this game that you play very well with the listener***

<Get up.>

[sounds of the listener getting up, and sounds of you getting to your feet, still swishing the beer in your hand, taking one last sip before tossing it aside]

Strip.

[sharp laugh]

<Slowly>.

Gods, I know you’re excited, but don’t tell me you forgot the rules of the game?

….better.

Make it presentable…

Now, turn….

Slow… and steady, just how I like.

[suck in a breath, before letting it out slowly]

…that’s it, kid.

Seeing you like this now? Reminds me why we even <have> this game.

[another pause]

Come.

…<Now>.

[shuffling sounds]

Let me just grab this hair of yours….

Pull you back….

That’s it, now you have to look at me or you’ll strain your neck.

[a quick kiss, followed by a soft sigh from you]

Here’s the deal —

You’re gonna take me into your throat.

Mhm, and then, you’re gonna make me cum.

Why? 

[pause]

That’s right, kid.

<You’ll cum when I say.>

You might be eager, but you remember, don’t you?

I cum first.. and then you, darlin’, you get to cum on my cock.

That sounds fair, doesn’t it?

[pause]

That’s what I thought.

For now, I wanna see that pretty face of yours contort while you try and fail to take all of me.

[another pause, sounds of the listener getting on her knees]

Didn’t even have to prompt you, huh?

Unzip me.

[jeans unzipping, being tugged down]

No hands. 

You know the drill.

[suck in your breath here as the listener takes you into their mouth]

Fuuuuck….

That’s it, kid.

Take me…. <all the way in>…

***you can choose to improv here through the blowjob for about two minutes, but keep in mind that you are a Mean Dom — so while you can praise the listener, you’ll have to do so in a way that denotes less affection; OR, you can say these lines!***

That's right, baby... you love my cock, don't you? It fills you up so good, every fuckin’ time…

Fuuuuck, that's it, get me nice and wet and swallow me all the way down…

[groan]

Keep fucking going, kid...and once you're done sucking down every last drop, I'm gonna fuck you. 

...whew, that whimper...

Yeah... I'm gonna fuck you, with my hand tangled in your hair … just.. like… this…

...until you cream all over my fucking cock with tears in your eyes... 

Pull back a bit…

Yeah, suck on the head…

[pause, before a groan is ripped from you almost forcefully]

Fuckin’…. That’s it, kid —

I’m gonna fucking cum, keep going…

***improv to orgasm, interspersed with groans and grunts, and if you can manage it, growls***

Gods above…

[laughs, catching your breath here]

You… were so goddamn good for me, kid. 

Taking me deep into your throat like that until I came?

Yeah, you deserve what you’re about to get.

<Into position>.

[another pause, a soft laugh leaving you as you sink to your knees, sounds of a crisp slap on the listeners behind]

How bad do you want it?

[another laugh]

Enough to whine, I see.

Head back.

I know it hurts, but this is what you wanted, remember?

…That’s good, press yourself flush against me…

<Now, grind.>

[suck in your breath]

Fuck, you’re already dripping…

Doesn’t take too much to get you ready anymore, does it?

[laughs]

Keep going kid, because you know what comes next…

[sounds of wet grinding, a soft groan on your lips as slowly slide yourself inside of the listener]

How do you always feel so <fuckin’> good?!

[grunt, slick sounds as you slide out slowly, and then ram back in]

Ohhhh…. With your head pulled back like this, I can see your eyes rolling back in your head…

Brain’s a little empty right now, huh?

That’s how I like you, anyway.

****here, the sex is rough — feel free to slap, grunt, groan, just really amp up the factor that this is rougher than normal; improv is always welcome, but this should go on for a few minutes, before fading into an orgasm; as with before, you can choose to improv your way through this, or you can say the lines as they are written!***

Every time I pull back out of you and ram myself back in, you hit me with a fresh batch of slick…

There ain’t <no> lights on upstairs, kid.

You’re just a mindless thing that I’m using, isn’t that right?

It’s almost cute… you knowing nothing but the feel of cock sliding in… and out… of this <sweet, wet cunt>…

<My cunt>.

Because I own it, right?

That’s why I can do whatever I want to you…

Because <you’re mine>.

And this cunt… the same one I can feel swellin’ and suckin’ me in…

This same one that’s beggin’ me to cum while your dumb little brain tries to catch up…

<Fuck>…

I’m gonna cum so deep inside it, you’ll be feeling me for <days>.

Now, I’m gonna reach around here with this hand….

[laughs]

Oh yeah, <that’s the one…>

One swipe, and you’re already tryin’ to pull my dick off.

I know you can barely hear me in that haze of yours, but you better brace yourself.

When I tell you to cum, you better let yourself go, you hear me?

[pause]

You can still talk, so use your words…

[soft laugh]

…Good.

Now, squeeze….

Oh <fuck>, kid, <just like that>…

I’m gonna flood this pretty cunt of yours…

You want that, right?

I know you do.

Under your favorite fuckin’ stars, on Valentine’s Day…

You want my cock to fill you up <so fuckin’ good>…

[groans]

Shiiit…. I can feel you shakin’ and milkin’ me….

You ready, kid?

[pause, the sound of your hand slapping once at the listeners clit]

<Cum>! 

Do it now!

[groans again, as you cum with the listener]

That’s it… cum all over this cock while I flood this pussy…

Fuck… take it all...

***this can go on for however long you like, but as you are coming down and catching your break, you can talk the listener back down from their own high***

Fuuuuck….

Okay… 

You’re okay…I got you…

I’m gonna let go of your hair now, okay?

[pause]

Good… good, let your head relax, and slowly let yourself drift back down to the blanket…

Yep, my arms around you, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you…

I’m gonna slowly slip out of you, alright?

[wet sounds as you pull away from the listener, an involuntary groan coming from you at the loss of contact]

Now…

[shuffling sounds as you shift the listener into your lap, reaching for the edges of the blanket you’re both on, wrapping around you both]

Hey…

That’s right, come back to me, kid…

[another pause as the listeners speaks]

How was that?

….Good, good. 

I was worried for a second I hurt you a little, at the end there…

[pause]

I’m glad. 

I know you barely have feeling in those arms and legs of yours, so we’re gonna sit here until you have some again, okay?

Lean back on me a bit…. There you go.

[slowly fading out as you talk to the listener]

While you’re coming back to Earth, I want you to look up for me…

[slight pause as the listener responds]

Right, that’s Ursa Major…

Yep, yep… The Big Dipper is in this constellation…

Told ya you’re getting better….

-end-


End file.
